Where Is Shadow Link?
by xxPurpleMagexx
Summary: Hace tres días Shadow Link se fue del palacio de los vientos y no ha aparecido, eso, preocupó a Vaati, quien salió a buscarlo con ayuda de los Links. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?. Shonen-ai. Ligero ShadowxVio. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**— Título: **Where is Shadow Link?  
— **Disclaimer** **:** Si Zelda fuese mío no haría Yaoi :3  
 **— Advertencia: **Shonen—ai; AU; Y puede que algunas groserías :c  
 **— Parejas:** Soy tan malota que no lo voy a decir :v

 **Por las dudas, me presento: soy " _Ninchi Sushari -Vaati Minish_ " en una nueva cuenta xD. No soy nueva para ésta categoría, así que algunos ya sabrán lo que puedo llegar a escribir y para los que no, bueno, he escrito algunos fanfics para Four Swords y seguiré... sea yaoi o no xD**

 **Éste fanfic va a ser dedicado para alguien uvu, tenía otro en mente pero no me estaba gustando como estaba quedando, entonces le dije que me dijera cinco palabras y haría un fanfic con ellas y bueno, más bien me dijo la trama :'v pero creo que no se asemeja ni ahí la trama xD Igual, espero que le guste.  
Disfrutenlo~**

* * *

 **~o~ _Where Is Shadow Link?_ ****~o~**

 **Capítulo 01**

Ya ha pasado tres días desde que Shadow Link salió del Palacio Del Viento y aún no ha vuelto; y eso llegaba a preocuparle a Vaati, quien había salido en su búsqueda. Antes de recorrerse por todo Hyrule, prefirió ir a casa de Link. Lo primero que supuso es que podría estar ahí. Se tele transportó hacia la puerta de dicha casa, estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando escuchó a Azul hablar muy cerca, por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—¡Pero Papá! — al parecer, estaba haciendo un tipo de berrinche aquél Link orgulloso.

—¡Sin Peros! ¡Verde y tú van a ayudarme a traer los muebles ya que no hacen nada! — su padre le estaba regañando. El brujo, por chismoso, acercó su oreja a la puerta — ¡Siempre son Rojo y Vio los que cooperan en la casa! — añadió. Azul comenzó a rezongar; Vaati no eludió dejar salir una risilla mientras se alejaba de la puerta justo al mismo tiempo que ésta se abría.

—Hola Azul.

—¡Vení para acá! — fue lo que le dijo el gruñón mientras salía de casa seguido de Verde. El brujo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió mientras entablaba conversación con el líder.

Unos minutos después, Rojo y Vio salieron de casa. Rojo sostenía un pequeño lobito color gris oscuro en sus brazos mientras que Vio traía un pequeño recipiente y una botella de leche — No quiero que se vaya — hizo puchero Rojo en lo que abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño lobo para luego empezar a acariciarle la cabeza — ¡Es muy lindo! — Vio estaba vertiendo leche sobre el recipiente sin decir palabra alguna. — Hasta parece que, incluso, papá se encariñó de éste lobito — se acercó a Vio y dejó a dicho animalito en el suelo — ¡Me da pena dejarlo! ¡Es apenas un bebé! — el calmado suspiró divertido y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda ajena. Luego se hincó al lado del cachorrito para acercarle el recipiente.

—Aquí tienes leche — le dedicó aquella típica sonrisa mientras desplazaba su mano por aquellos pelajes. Aquél lobito observaba al violeta perplejo, como si su mente estuviera en otra, luego desvió la mirada y así permaneció, en las nubes. Vio y Rojo chocaron sus zafiros entre sí por unos segundos y volvieron las miradas hacia el cachorrito. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pensativo — le habló de manera sutil a la vez que le daba unos toques en la cabecita al animal, al menos, para que reaccione.

—¿Será que no se quiere ir? — a Rojo le comenzaron a brillar los ojitos.

—¡Quién sabe! — volvió a ponerse de pie sin despegarle la vista — a lo mejor se siente perdido — se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

Link se encargaba de inspeccionar el camino antes de que Azul y Vaati lo siguieran sosteniendo una gran caja en ambas manos; cada siete minutos dejaban la caja en el suelo y cambiaban de lugar o tomaban un descanso, era demasiada fuerza la que tenían que brindar cada uno. Después de media hora, estuvieron a punto de salir de La Ciudadela cuando Link oyó a Anju pidiendo ayuda, los cuccos se le habían escapado. Link corrió hacia uno, ya que se encontraba cerca, a agarrarlo y llevarlo hacia Anju, quien le indicó dónde debía dejarlo. Azul dejó la caja en el suelo con cuidado para ir por otro cucco, el cual se encontraba cruzando el puente, lo agarró y lo llevó hacia el corral. Vaati tomó asiento sobre la caja, no pensaba moverse por más que un cucco estuviera a su lado. Y para su desgracia, había uno a su lado, dorado. Azul volvía del corral trotando, en eso vio al cucco dorado al lado de Vaati. Frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia, tal vez si Vaati cooperara un poco no perderían tanto tiempo. Aparte de eso, era un cucco dorado y esos eran como el boss en un videojuego, era dificil llevarlo al corral.

—¡Vaati! ¡No seas vago y agarra ese cucco! — ordenó el gruñón. Vaati exhaló un suspiro y agarró al dicho cucco dorado sin problema alguno y se paró, dispuesto a llevarlo al corral, pero no estaba ni siquiera a mitad del camino cuando el cucco dorado se le escapó de las manos a Vaati, dejándolo absorto — Vaati, estos cuccos son difíciles de atrapar— le advirtió Azul antes de echarse a correr para atraparlo— ¡Ayúdame! — el cucco corría hacia el aljibe moviendo sus alas a lo loco, como Azul se encontraba cerca se lanzó al suelo para agarrarlo mejor... o al menos, eso se pudo haber aparentado ya que, en realidad, se había tropezado. Vaati aprovechó el momento al ver que el cucco se había chocado contra el aljibe. Así que aumentó la velocidad pasando por al lado de Azul — ¡AAAAAHHH! — gritó éste, pues, el brujo le había pisado los dedos y éste parecía no haberse percatado de ello. El brujo extendió su brazo, ya lo tenía en sus manos si así podría decirse, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el único cuando su cabeza chocó con la de Verde. Vaati perdió el equilibrio como si se hubiera embriagado y cayó de rodillas sobre unas piedras. En cambio, Link parecía tener la cabeza hecha de piedra, de ser así había razón para que Vaati quedara noqueado, se sobó la cabeza quejándose; luego agarró el cucco y, sujetándolo bien, lo llevó al corral corriendo antes de que se le escapara.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Link! — Anju juntó sus palmas mientras sus labios trazaban una sonrisa. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sacaba algunas plumas de su túnica.

—¡Aaah! — se quejó Vaati sobándose la cabeza una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a donde la caja, vio que Azul se estaba acercando, se estaba frotando los dedos — tu hermano tiene una cabeza de piedra.

—¡Tú me pisaste los dedos! — miró fulminante al brujo, quien no pudo evitar reírse; no recordaba el hecho de haberle pisado pero con sólo imaginarlo le causaba gracia.

—¿Seguimos? — sonrió Link mientras se acercaba a ambos gruñones, actuando como si ningún golpe había sufrido. Azul y Vaati suspiraron, volvieron a sus posiciones y levantaron la caja.

Una vez llegado a casa, dejaron la caja en la entrada. Verde entró a su casa a avisarle a su padre mientras Azul y Vaati tomaban asiento sobre esta.

—Por cierto, ¿A qué viniste?— preguntó Azul observando al brujo sobarse las rodillas.

—A preguntar si Shadow estaba aquí.

—Pudiste haber enviado un mensaje.

—¡Te envié como cinco! — le amonestó el brujo frunciendo el cejo.

—Pero se me rompió el celu — rió el Link azulado.

—Andá a cagar— le enseñó el dedo del medio antes de entrar a la casa de su amigo, sin pedir permiso se dirigió hacia la habitación de Verde y Vio y entró. Sin golpear si quiera. —Oigan... — no obstante, no ver a Shadow Link calló, pensó que estaría con el violeta, al menos, pero ni siquiera. Vio se encontraba sentado en su cama con un libro en las manos, a sus pies, Rojo se encontraba sentado acariciando al pequeño lobo.

—¿Qué pasa? — inquirió Vio sin despegar su vista del libro. El brujo entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para tomar asiento en la cama de Link.

—Nada... Quería saber si Shadow Link está aquí —respondió serio.

—No está aquí — Vio le dirigió la mirada, su expresión serena seguía dibujada en su semblante. —Es más, le he estado mandando mensajes y ni siquiera me ha respondido.

—Es que le pasó algo en la batería... no recuerdo— mintió el brujo. Al menos por ahora, no quería comentar que había desaparecido del palacio desde hace tres días — si lo ven, ¿Me avisan? — los rubios asintieron— ¿Y ese lobo ? — señaló al lobo con la mirada, el cual yacía dormido en la cama de Vio.

—Lo encontramos ayer en la Ciudadela— contó Rojo— estaba bajo el puente.

—Ya veo... — murmuró, luego un silencio incómodo se hizo presente — en fin, nos vemos.— el brujo se mantuvo en mente que si para la noche no aparecía, le avisaría a los Links la desaparición de su sirviente.

—Adiós— dijeron al unísono Rojo y Vio. El brujo salió de la habitación encontrándose con Link.

—Hola~ — le sonrió Link, el brujo notó que las mejillas del rubio estaban sonrojadas — ¿Te gustaría venir esta noche a jugar al videojuego? Shadow Link está invitado también — su sonrisa se tornó coqueta, acto que dejó perplejo al brujo, creía que le gustaba Zelda. Sin embargo, le siguió el juego.

—Claro~ ¿A qué hora?— le devolvió la sonrisa coqueta al rubio provocando que éste se pusiera nervioso y su sonrojo se extendiera.

—¿A las nueve está bien? —

—Vale, a esa hora ya me verás aquí— le dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras. Link tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz. De inmediato, agarró las rupias y les dio a Rojo y a Vio elegir entre pizza o empanadas.

* * *

Ya eran las 20: 50 de la noche y Shadow Link no había llegado. Vaati observó el reloj preocupado una vez más antes de tele transportarse hacia la casa de los Links, tenía la esperanza de que lo encontraría ahí.

Y otra vez, se equivocó.

—¿Shadow Link no viene? — fingió un puchero el Link violeta. El brujo trató de inventar una excusa, esperaría un poco más antes de decírselos.

—No, está muy cansado.— Link abrió la nevera, sacó los ingredientes para hacer empanadas de carne. Los púrpuras le dirigieron la mirada.

—¿Te ayudo? — se ofreció Vio sin moverse del lugar.

—No es necesario, yo puedo.

—Vale— Vio se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la cocina para dirigirse hacia el living. Tomó asiento en el sofá, agarró su celular y comenzó a mandar mensajes a Shadow Link. Dejó su celular reposar en el sofá mientras observaba a Rojo jugar con el lobo — debemos pensar en un nombre — habló un poco bajoneado.

—Es cierto— Rojo acarició la cabecita de éste — Ahora no se me ocurre nada...— añadió. El cachorro daba vueltas y vueltas como si estuviera poseído, estaba juguetón — ¿Qué rayos le pasa?— rió divertido. Vio no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa.

—Debe estar juguetón — volvió a agarrar su celular. Shadow Link no respondió su mensaje; volvió a enviarle algunos más, necesitaba hablar con él. Pasaron tres días sin haber tenido contacto con la sombra y ya lo extrañaba. Suspiró resignado, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Vaati se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la mesada; contemplaba a Link preparar la carne y los condimentos. Pensaba que le tomaría tiempo hacerlas todas ya que su "familia" era un tanto numerosa, contando además de que a todos les gusta la empanada. Por otro lado, a Link no le importaba el tiempo que perdería haciéndolas; era temprano aún así. Además de que apostaba que se le pasaría rápido mientras el brujo le hiciera compañía.

Azul salió del baño con la toalla en su cabeza; era más que obvio que acababa de salir de la ducha. Tomó su Nintendo 3DS y se lanzó al sofá. Disparó una mirada a Rojo y rodó los ojos — ¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer, Rojo? — pensó, mas prefirió permanecer callado; no ha de ser que luego lo torture con mimos a él. Al menos podía estar tranquilo.

El lobito, en un ataque de locura, corrió por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Observó a los chicosy estos le miraron perplejo. El animalito escudriñó a Vaati por unos largos segundos antes de acercarse y apoyarle sus patitas delanteras a las rodillas del brujo. Vaati no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué onda con éste? — preguntó observando la cola del cachorro moverse de un lado a otro.

—Has de caerle bien — se encogió de hombros Link en lo que comenzaba a preparar los discos y algunos utensilios.

—Ya parece.

—Ya Rojo, vas a volver loco al pobre animal — comentó Azul concentrado en su juego. El Link adorable se frotó las manos entre risas, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Al parecer, ya se había cansado de jugar.

Por otro lado, el violeta trataba de concentrarse en su lectura. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su celular con la esperanza de que el tono, que le había asignado a Shadow Link, sonara. Cerró su libro y lo dejó reposar sobre la cama. Se pasó un gran rato mirando el techo de su habitación, pensando. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba de su compañía.

—¿Seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? — Vaati observaba a Link preparar los discos en lo que dejaba que la carne se enfriara un poco, claro que ignorando al pequeño cachorro que le saltaba en las piernas y, con una sonrisa forzosa, intentaba alejar.

—Seguro — sonrió triunfante éste niño rubio — ¿Vas a participar en el torneo en el Festival Minish? — el brujo se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada, Link comenzó a hablarle de lo primero que se le ocurría para no aburrirlo ya que Vaati era como Vio, poco conversacional... o eso sentía Verde. Sin embargo, logró su cometido. Esperó unos diez minutos para poner la carne sobre los discos y cerrarlos. Llevó un gran rato preparando las empanadas mientras escuchaba al brujo y reía. Dejó todo preparado cuando decidió prender el horno. —¡El horno no prende! — exclamó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ah... Verde, ayer se rompió el horno! — avisó Azul desde el living sin despegar su vista de su nintendo.

—Putamadre, Azul ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes de hacer las empanadas? ¿¡Lo haces a propósito!? — bufó Verde molesto.

—¿Y yo qué sabía que iban a hacer empanadas? — se aguantó las ganas de reír — puedes hacerlo frito.

—No... frito no... — puso sus manos en su cintura y suspiró. No sabía si irritarse o reírse al escuchar la risa de Vaati.

—¿Quieres que las haga en mi palacio? — Vaati agarró las bandejas ya dispuesto a tele transportarse.

—No las vayas a comer —.

—No te prometo nada — rió travieso y se tele transportó. Link comenzó a acomodar la cocina mientras refunfuñaba.

—Ah, Verde ¿Cómo vas a hacer las empanadas si no anda el horno? — Vio entró a la cocina haciendo un gesto italiano con la mano acompañando a su pregunta, no era que había escuchado a Azul, simplemente lo recordó cuando pensaba.

—Ya fue Vaati a hacerlas — masculló Verde.

—No confío en Vaati, se las va a comer todas — rió el calmado. Cargó al lobito ya que estaba ahí llorando por la partida de Vaati; Vio creyó que quizás extrañaba a su mamá — ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño? — le habló de una manera juguetona y le dio un beso en la frente para luego acariciarlo — Hey, Verde... No sé tú, pero me preocupa que Shadow Link no responda los mensajes — comentó en lo que se acercaba al líder, éste no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa y exhalar un suspiro.

—Vaati dijo que estaba dormido, déjalo dormir — rió leve el rubio mientras se lavaba las manos, el calmado torció los labios.

—No sé, Verde... desde hace tres días le estoy mandando mensajes y no responde; ya le pasó una vez que se le fundió la batería y solía hablarme desde su laptop —.

—Vale, está bien, si mañana no responde le preguntamos a Vaati qué onda.

—Sí — suspiró el violeta, dejó al cachorro en el suelo —vete a dormir tú — le dio un sutil empujonsito en dirección hacia el living, el lobito obedeció — vaya... ¡Qué obediente! — añadió con sarcasmo.

... ...

—Ya vine — apareció el brujo en la cocina dejando las bandejas en la mesada, no pintaba muy alegre. Link y Vio entraron a la cocina en cuanto lo oyeron.

—Comiste— entrecerró los ojos el violeta mientras se señalaba la barbilla.

—Quería probar si estaba rica — se excusa rápido el brujo mientras se limpia la barbilla. Luego, agarra el brazo de Vio y salió de la cocina junto a él — tengo que hablarte — farfulló. El calmado pensó que no era nada importante por lo que intentaba detenerle preguntando si podía ser más tarde — es sobre Shadow Link — añadió. Y Vio borró su sonrisa, de repente su estómago comenzó a doler debido a los nervios. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Shadow como para que Vaati quiera hablar con él? ¿Y si le pasó algo malo?.

—Mejor... vamos a mi habitación.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Intenté hacerlo lo más largo que pude pero era mejor si lo dividía, no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener pero no creo que sea tan largo éste fic... ojalá lo disfruten.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola OvO vine con otro capítulo, no sé ustedes pero siento que estoy como empecé xD.**

 **La Zeldita que me imagino en éste fanfic es a la de Minish Cap al igual que los lugares como la Ciudadela. Siempre imagino lugares de Minish Cap y A Link To The Past (como la Villa Kakariko) quien sabe por qué :'v bueno, quizás porque son los que me gustan más.  
Disfruten de éste capítulo.  
Insisto que no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 02_**

Parecía un día pacifico en Hyrule, de hecho lo sería de no ser por la preocupación que les invadían a los Links y al brujo sobre la desaparición de Shadow Link. El brujo se encontraba sentado dentro de un árbol al lado de una escalera, al otro lado, la princesa Zelda le hacía compañía. De vez en cuando miraban la escalera que daba hacia abajo. De vez en cuando chocaban las miradas, Vaati hacía muecas que terminaban en risas proviniendo de la rubia. Y luego silencio, otra vez. Así pasaron unos cinco, diez, quince eternos minutos. Zelda agarró la botella de plástico a su lado media llena de jugo de naranja, bebió mientras escuchaba a Vaati contar un chiste, casi se ahogaba por haberse reído.

—¡Basta! ¡Me vas a hacer ahogar! — reía alegre la rubia.

—Esa es la idea — contesta Vaati con una sonrisa siniestra, lo que hizo que Zelda riera más. Vaati se puso de pie y tomó asiento en frente de la única doncella que le hacía compañía en ese momento. Permaneció un rato observándola en lo que Zelda, quizás estaba en su mundo ya que no parecía darse cuenta de que la chica se estaba sintiendo un tanto incómoda.

—¿Acaso hubo algo entre Shadow Link y tú como para que él escapara? — Zelda dejó aquella botella de plástico reposar en el suelo — tú sabes... discusiones... — hacía un ademán con la mano, el brujo negó con la cabeza lentamente — entonces ¿Por qué crees que pudo haber desaparecido? — rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos.

—No lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que pasa esto. Una vez desapareció por dos días pero con ésta ya van a ser cuatro... — comenzó a dibujar círculos en el suelo con el dedo índice, tenía la mirada desinteresada puesta en aquél dibujo.

—¿Han puesto carteles? — el brujo volvió a negar con la cabeza — puedo pedirles a unos guardianes que te ayuden a buscarlo — Vaati desvió la mirada hacia la princesa y le brindó una leve sonrisa.

—Yo puedo, princesa, tengo unos cíclopes que lo buscarán.

—Pero van a causar lío en Hyrule, Vaati, mejor deja que envío unos guardias — sonrió forzosamente. Al ver esa sonrisa, al brujo le había entrado ganas de molestarla pero a la vez estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. No veía la hora de salir de ese lugar, quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que entraron.

—Poco me importa lo que hagas, si quieres enviar guardianes, bien, pero no vas a impedir que envíe a mis cíclopes. —mientras hablaba escudriñaba aquél tierno rostro de Zelda, a pesar de que tenía los cejos fruncido, seguía siendo un rostro tierno de todos modos — Usted a mí no me convence.

—¡Vaati! — interrumpió la princesa molesta a lo que el brujo rió.

—Estoy un poco aburrido, princesa. No sé usted pero por mi parte, no quiero esperar más — se puso en pie y se acercó a la escaler — ¡LIIIIINK! — lanzó un grito impaciente.

—¡HASTA QUE NO SE ME ACABE LAS CARACOLAS, NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ! — el grito del rubio resonó por todos los escalones. Estaba abajo tirando de una palanquita.

—¡Argh! — bufó el peli morado volviendo a su asiento.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Verde? — pregunta Azul mientras salía de su casa y se encaminaba hacia Rojo y Vio, quienes lo estaban esperando afuera. Ni uno de los dos respondió, Rojo porque tampoco sabía y Vio porque se había quedado pensativo — ¡Respondan! — frunció el cejo.

—No lo sé — se encogió de hombros el más inocente de los tres.

—Creo que se fue a buscar a Shadow con Vaati — respondió Vio aún en las nubes mientras se mordía las uñas del dedo pulgar. Luego parpadeó y negó con la cabeza como si cayera a la realidad — esos tórtolos —rodó los ojos burlón.

—¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? — Rojo comienza a mirar a su alrededor mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca.

—En caso así, tendríamos que pensar como Shadow Link — sugirió Azul mientras se encogía de hombros — veamos, si fuéramos Shadow Link, ¿Dónde iríamos?.

—Tienda de videojuegos — respondió el violeta negando con la cabeza — no creo que esté ahí, según Vaati pasaron tres días desde que se fue del palacio, debe estar perdido en algún lugar — frunció el cejo, hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó su celular resoplando — ¡Ese Idiota! Cuando lo encuentre, le diré que es la última vez que no se lleva su celular — comenzó a teclear.

—Podemos empezar llendo a casa de Malon y preguntarle si al menos lo vio — sugirió el más pequeño. Azul y Vio estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Y si dice que no lo vio?

—Podríamos ir a investigar en la villa Kakariko — recomienda Vio ante la pregunta de Azul, guardó su celular en el bolsillo y levantó la cabeza — si mal no recuerdo, Verde se iba a encargar de la Ciudadela — comienza a caminar el violeta en dirección de la Granja Lon Lon seguido de los otros dos.

A medida que llegaban a dicha granja, el canto de Malon les comenzaba a endulzar los oídos. Cantaba hermoso, no lo iban a negar. La vieron acariciar a una vaca mientras cantaba, no se había percatado de los tres Links que la estaban observando. Los tres se miraron entre sí, luego, sin cruzar la cerca aplaudieron para llamar su atención. Malón se dio la vuelta — ¡Links! — sonrió emocionada mientras se acercaba a los mencionados — ¡Qué alegría verlos! ¿Necesitan a Epona? — preguntó de la manera más dulce a lo que los otros tres negaron — ¿Y su hermano? — se percató de que faltaba Verde.

—En la Ciudadela — respondió Azul — ¿Has visto a Shadow Link? — Malon bajó la cabeza y torció el labio. Los Links la miraban impacientes por escuchar una respuesta, y al escuchar una positiva, sintieron como si sus corazones se hubieran detenido — ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando? ¿Pasó por aquí? — le comenzaron a invadirle de preguntas a lo que la pelirroja rió.

—Tranquilos, mmm... lo ví hace tres días... eemm... ese mismo día que vino la tormenta pero por la mañana, salía del Bosque Minish — se rascó la cabeza —¿Por qué?.

—Se perdió y no sabemos dónde está — Rojo apoyó sus brazos en la cerca de madera.

—¡Oh vaya! — la pelirroja dibujó una mueca triste, juntó sus delicadas manos y los elevó a la altura de su pecho — espero que puedan encontrarlo, si necesitan a Epona sólo avísenme. Si lo veo les avisaré. — Los Links le sonrieron, le agradecieron y salieron de la granja camino hacia la Ciudadela mientras pensaban en donde podría estar la sombra.

—¿No era que Verde estaba con Vaati? — preguntó un perplejo Azul. Vio y Rojo se giraron a verlo, ya que iban adelante de Azul, y éste les señaló al brujo caminando al lado de la princesa, ambos se dirigían hacia la pradera norte.

—O una de dos... —Vio volvió a mirar a Azul mientras se rascaba la nuca — O Verde nos mintió o ya debe estar en casa. —se cruzó de brazos — pero luego nos enteraremos de eso — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si cayó al aljibe? —Rojo tenía sus ojos clavado en el aljibe. Azul y Vio miraron a Rojo y luego al aljibe. Al principio creyeron que el pequeño hablaba de Verde, pero al segundo entendieron de que se refería a Shadow Link. Se acercaron al aljibe y contemplaron su obscuro interior.

—Shadow Link no es tan estúpido, Rojo — habló Azul aún con la vista en el fondo. — Actúa como un niño pero no lo es.

—Sólo supuse — Rojo se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada hacia Azul. — Recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo una vez, cuando alguien desaparece hay que tener en cuenta los pequeños detalles y sospechar de todo. Y yo sospecho que podría estar allá abajo. — volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras señalaba adentro del aljibe.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces ve — ante la propuesta de Azul, Rojo comenzó a reír nervioso. Él tenía la idea de que fueran los tres y no sólo, con tan sólo imaginar lo que podría haber abajo le daba escalofríos.

—No, Azul... esto... esto... — chocaba sus deditos con la mirada clavada en el cejón — la idea es que vayamos los tres.

—Hagamos esto — Vio interrumpe antes de que Azul dijera una palabra — mañana Rojo entrará al aljibe — juntó ambas palmas y miró a Rojo — Azul estará atento por si necesitas ayuda o te sucede algo y yo seré el que sostenga la soga — sacó la lengua el violeta, Azul entrecerró los ojos. Era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

—¿Te llaman el Vivo o qué? — dicha pregunta hizo reír al violeta.

—Entiendo, no eres suficientemente fuerte y ágil para llegar a Rojo cuando se encuentre en peligro — trató de provocarlo y al ver que el orgulloso frunció el cejo, dio por hecho que su plan funcionó. Una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estás equivocado, y te lo voy a demostrar mañana —Sí, su plan funcionó. Azul salió del lugar rumbo hacia su casa mientras los otros dos lo seguían — es más, puedo entrar yo sólo y ahora mismo si quiero.

—Pero no sabemos dónde papá escondió la soga — dijo Rojo tratando de alcanzar al enojón.

* * *

Había sido hora de que la princesa vuelva al castillo, así que el brujo la había acompañado. Ya no toleraba estar dentro de ese árbol. A petición, o mejor dicho, obligación del brujo, la caminata hacia el castillo y vuelta fue lenta. A medida que iba llegando vio a Link salir del árbol — ¡Al fin! — exclamó con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a él. Link no pudo evitar lanzar esa típica risilla que dice " Perdón, no lo pude evitar".

—Perdón — sacó la lengua el líder — no es la primera vez que pasa. — se rascó la nuca. Vaati se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

—Ya me dí cuenta — suspiró el mayor y cambió de tema— ¡Bien! ¿Dónde vamos primero?.

—Podemos empezar con preguntar a algunas personas si lo vieron —respondía Link en lo que atravesaba el puente seguido del minish — empecemos por aquí — comenzó a murmurar bajo — por lo que sé, no se les escapa nada — señaló la Cafetería Mamá. Entonces, cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar oyeron una voz femenina llamar a Link. Ambos se detuvieron y buscaron con la mirada aquella voz. Era Anju, y venía corriendo hacia los chicos. — ¿Qué pasa, Anju?

—Ahh... Esto... yo... — estaba un tanto agitada la chica y se le dificultaba responder— Yo, quería agradecerte por lo de ayudarme a capturar los cuccos que se me escaparon ayer — sonrió la pelirroja.

—No fue nada.

—Quiero recompensarte con esto — le dio una bolsita donde contenía caracolas, Link la recibió con gusto y gusto fue lo que no tuvo Vaati al ver dicha bolsa— sé que te gusta coleccionar figuritas y ya que tenía muchas... pensé en regalártelas como agradecimiento.

—¡Vaya, Gracias!.

—¿Cuántas caracolas hay ahí? — preguntó temeroso el brujo a lo que la chica respondió con un "200". Miró a Link y le brindó una sonrisa infantil — ¿Sabes? Mejor lo busco yo solo.

—¡Vaati, Espera! — levantó la voz el rubio al notar que el brujo comenzaba a desaparecer — ¡Berf! ¡Iba a ir más tarde, tonto! — añadió, pero ya era tarde, el brujo ya había desaparecido.

 **~Continuará~**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado. Bye~_**

 ** _23/08 EDIT: perdón, lo edité,estoysiendo un asco con los fanfics ultimamente_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo -w-**

 **Voy a confesarles algo :v en realidad, si vieron mi perfil, habrán leído que no pondré las parejas que habrá. No lo hago por malota xD sino que lo hago porque ni yo sé qué parejas podría tener la historia. Ya ven con El Secuestrador, la idea era que tuviera Blued y Zelink la misma cantidad como Vaati y Vio...leta pero no. La historia dio otro giro, borré varios rellenos y Zelink y Blued es lo que menos hay. Así que prefiero no poner las parejas hasta que se acabe el fic. Luego en el summary pondré las parejas que habrá.**

 **Disfruten de éste capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 03**

Alrededor del aljibe se encontraban los Links. Azul y Verde observaban el oscuro interior con brazos cruzados, Rojo tenía sus manos puestas en el aljibe, no obstante, sus ojitos zafiros se clavaban en el violeta — ¿No había antes una escalera? — Vio, quien se encargaba de la soga, le dirigió la mirada. Tenía razón, antes había una escalera de madera para aquellos que quieran bajar y subir. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo en dónde atar la soga.

—Con el agua de la lluvia y más el del "aljibe" — recalcó la última palabra ya que el aljibe no solía estar muy lleno — la madera se pudrió —Verde no despegaba sus ojos del interior — dijeron que para el mes que viene pondrían otra — añadió.

—Oigan — los tres Links clavaron sus ojos en Vio — no sé dónde atar la soga — silencio y mirándose el uno al otro, así permanecieron por unos minutos.

Acto seguido, Rojo iba bajando con cuidado sin soltarse de la soga con ayuda de sus otros tres. Una vez que pisó la superficie, dio un grito de aviso. Verde y Azul soltaron la soga y se acercaron al aljibe atento a cualquier otro grito de Rojo.

Rojo prendió su linterna colgante y comenzó a caminar, se adentró por un pequeño y corto túnel. Tenía miedo, pues, en los últimos años había oído accidentes en el aljibe y guardias que encontraron cadáveres. Tenía miedo de toparse con uno. Siguió alumbrándose el camino — ¿Shadow Link? — llamó y de inmediato se cubrió la boca. No ha de ser que un loco esté escondido ahí dentro y él se haya delatado. Le pareció escuchar un ruido detrás de él, se giró rápidamente sin decir ni una palabra. O tal vez el mismo miedo no lo dejaba hablar; sus piernas estaban temblando, dio unos pasos atrás y cayó al agua gritando y soltando la lampara. El choque entre la lámpara y el suelo despertaron a los murciélagos.

El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura a Rojo, se refregó la cara intentando secársela en vano. Se puso en pie y un murciélago pasó por su lado, por reflejo lo esquivó; otro murciélago pasó por su lado chocando su alita con su brazo — ¡Ay! — exclamó más de miedo que de dolor. Pudo oír los movimientos de las alas y algunos chillidos, trató de salir de ahí lo más rápido antes de que uno se le prendiera a la cabeza. Sintió como si le hubieran pegado con un trapo mojado en el hombro, en la parte de atrás, movió su cabeza lentamente y, sin alcanzarlo a ver, dedujo que era uno por lo cerca que se oyó su chillido.

Tal vez Rojo no gritó demasiado fuerte, pero así lo escucharon los tres Links fuera del aljibe. —¿¡ROJO!? — Verde asomó la cabeza llamándolo. Silencio.

—¿¡Rojo Estás Ahí!? — llamaba Azul asomando su cabeza también junto al violeta. Unos chillidos y el revuelo de las alas comenzaban a oírse venir desde abajo — ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó perplejo mirando a Verde.

—¡Murciélagos! — farfulló Vio alejándose del aljibe. Al tiempo que estos dos se alejaron, cientos de murciélagos salieron del aljibe. Los Links se agazaparon y se cubrieron, Vio había soltado la soga por intentar cubrirse — ¡La Soga! — exclamó más para sí mismo, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró deslizándose hacia el aljibe — ¡LA SOGA! — vio a Verde agarrarla cuando llegaba al aljibe — ¡Uf! —. Los murciélagos se dispersaron por todo el cielo. Los Links observaron al cielo y luego al alljibe, no salía nada más de ahí. Se pusieron de pie nuevamente y se acercaron al aljibe. Volvieron a llamar a Rojo mas éste no respondía.

—Voy a entrar —Link le entregó la soga a Vio y tomó asiento en el aljibe — ustedes sostengan la soga. — enredó un poco su pie con la cuerda.

—Lo sabemos — rodó los ojos Azul mientras se colocaba detrás de Vio a agarrar la soga.

... ... ... ...  
... ... ... ...

Azul y Vio tomaban asiento en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en el aljibe, atentos a los llamados de Verde y sin ninguna conversación que dar.

—¿Hum? — a Vio le pareció escuchar unos golpes en una puerta, no sonaba lejos pero ni tan cerca, como si proviniera de aquella casa donde trabaja el alcalde — ¿Oyes eso? — se puso de pie de repente.

—¿Qué cosa? — al igual que el violeta, se puso de pie.

—Golpes... como si alguien golpeara en la puerta... — respondió atento por si escuchaba otro sonido más, ahora parecía haber cesado. Azul agudizó el oído y esperó un rato, silencio. Justo cuando iba a decirle a Vio que no oía nada, escuchó los golpes — Ahí... ¿Oíste?

—Sí... parece como si viniera por allá — señaló la posada y deslizó la mano hacia la casa donde el Alcalde. Se miraron por unos segundos como si hablaran con la mirada — voy a ver — suspiró y comenzó a trotar hacia la escalera.

—¡AZUUUL! — Vio se acercó al aljibe, Verde lo estaba llamando.

—¿Qué pasa? — accedió, no podía verlo debido a la obscuridad que había debajo.

—¡Dile a Azul que baje, no puedo encontrar a Rojo! — Vio se dio la vuelta a mirar por donde Azul se había ido, a donde se encuentre ahora no podía verlo.

—Ahora se lo digo, espera.

—¿No se supone que está contigo? — Vio miró la soga. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Cómo iría a avisarle a Azul? Miró la madera unida al aljibe, la que sostenía la polea y se dio un golpe a la cabeza con la palma. Ató la cuerda en dicha madera y corrió hacia Azul, también podía haber llevado la cuerda consigo mismo pero, al parecer, no había pensado en eso.

—¡Azul! — corrió hacia él en cuanto lo encontró, estaba de pie frente a la escuela — Verde te está llamando, dice que no encuentra a Rojo —.

—¿¡Como que no!? Ya voy, parece que los golpes que oímos proviene de acá — señaló la puerta del colegio antes de echarse a correr hacia el aljibe, dejando a Vio solo. El violeta permaneció en ese lugar, desde ahí observó al azulado entrar al pozo. Luego de un par de minutos, escuchó unos sutiles golpesitos en la puerta. Vio se giró rápidamente a verla, podría haber sido el viento. Se acercó hacia la puerta y apoyó el oído. No se oía nada.

—"Quizás fue mi imaginación" — se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse. La pequeña ventana hallada en la puerta se abrió. Vio volvió a mirar, nunca había oído casos decir como que la escuela estaba embrujada. Se acercó a la puerta lentamente y observó a través de la ventana. Estaba oscuro por dentro. Comenzó a pensar que quizás lo había provocado el viento. Había silencio en la ciudadela y en la escuela.

—¡AYÚDAME, VIO, ME QUEDÉ ENCERRADO!— Rojo apareció de repente en la ventanita con carita de horror golpeando desesperadamente la puerta. El corazón de Vio pareció haberse detenido, alzó los ojos y cayó al suelo — ¿Vio? — dejó de golpear la puerta y observó al violeta. Se dio la media vuelta, unos pasos y murmullos se estaba escuchando detrás de la estatua. —¡Pssst! ¡Vio Despierta! ¡Alguien está viniendo! — le farfullaba al rubio sin despegar la vista de dicha estatua. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, Rojo cayó sentado con la espalda en la puerta, se cubrió la carita con la mano, su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡Rojo, La PutaMadre! — rezongó Azul saliendo detrás de la estatua — ¿Por qué no respondías cuando te llamábamos, idiota? — Se acercó al pequeño junto a Verde, quien alumbraba el camino con la linterna colgante que Rojo creyó haber roto.

—Te empapaste — Verde extendió la mano hacia el pequeño para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie — Vayamos a casa antes de que pesques un resfrío.

—¿Cómo salimos de aquí? — Azul trató de abrir la puerta, en eso desvió la mirada hacia la ventana — Verde... creo que Vio se desmayó — rió leve. Verde fue a verificar.

—¡Ah, rayos! ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado?

—Creo que le asusté un poco — sacó la lengua el más pequeño, pues, lo había hecho sin querer.

—Mejor volvamos.

—Pero... Vio se desmayó, no nos va a poder ayudar a subirnos— reclamó Azul cerrando la ventanilla.

—Conozco otro camino, vamos — Verde volvió a bajar seguido de los otros dos.

 **~Continuará~**

* * *

 **Eeem, no tengo mucho qué decir... solo que... duda, sugerencias, etc serán recibidos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo :3**

 **Hola! Quiero decirles algo antes de empezar con el fanfic: de verdad, lamento los errores que estoy teniendo, no les miento cuando digo que reviso como tres veces el capítulo antes de subir y al actualizar es cuando me doy cuenta de que falta hasta un reglón. No sé qué onda realmente, voy a tratar de controlar más antes de actualizar :c**

 **Sin más qué decir, disfruten~**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 04:_**

Link levantó su antebrazo a la altura de su pecho y bajó levemente la cabeza para mirar el reloj que yacía en su muñeca; Vio, Azul y Vaati, de pie a su alrededor, le clavaban la mirada en espera de una respuesta. Decidieron comenzar a buscar por el Bosque Perdido, Vaati no creía que pudiera estar perdido ya que no solía visitar mucho dicho bosque. Sin embargo, no le pareció mala idea buscarlo en el mar de árboles. ¿Y dónde está Rojo? ¿Recuerdan que él había entrado al aljibe de la Ciudadela y cayó al agua?. Ahora yacía en su cama con un poco de fiebre bajo el cuidado de su padre.

—Nos encontraremos aquí en media hora — Habló Link. Los demás asintieron y se dividieron en grupos de dos.

—Apuesto a que debe encontrarse en el lugar más estúpido del planeta y nosotros aquí — se quejaba Azul subiendo a un tronco, caminando con cuidado de no resbalarse.

—Mientras esté ahí, en ese lugar estúpido y no desaparecido, me conformaría — Link también se subió al troncó con la cautela de no caerse. De un salto, el gruñón bajó del tronco y observó a su alrededor — ¡Rayos! ¡Olvide avisarle a Vio que tenga cuidado con los ladrones! — Azul se giró rápidamente a mirarlo asombrado. — ¿¡Qué!? – Link se asustó por la acción repentina de Azul, o tal vez le asustó el gesto con el que lo miraba.

—¿Aquí es donde se esconde los ladrones? – Link rodó los ojos y avanzó en su rumbo; ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo dijo — ¡Oye! ¡Te hice una pregunta! – le siguió molesto. Link se detuvo de repente, Azul guardó silencio y lo miró, el líder observaba hacia un punto y hacia ese punto trató de fijar el azulado. Estaba mirando una seta danzar de un lado a otro. — ¿Y eso?—.

—Es una seta, creo que es muy obvio – hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! – masculla Azul – a lo que voy es que se está moviendo y ni siquiera hay viento. – Verde se encogió de hombros sin despegar la vista de aquella seta.

—No lo sé – se acercó hasta el hongo – pero ahora que recuerdo, la bruja Sirope me lo había pedido por si venía aquí – se inclinó a agarrarlo y justo cuando iba a tirar de dicho honguito, Azul lanzó un grito de dolor. — ¿Azul? ¿Qué pasó? – se giró a mirarlo, asustado por el grito. El gruñón tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras se sobaba la pierna. Lo vio dar una estocada con la espada y oír una suave explosión.

—Un estúpido Octorock – se apoyó en un árbol y verificó su herida.

—Ah…

—No creo que esté por aquí – en vez de observar a su alrededor, el brujo observaba al cielo mientras caminaba.

—Si sigues mirando hacia arriba es obvio que no lo vas a encontrar – habla burlón el violeta. – Pues, si alguien desaparece hay que sospechar de cualquier lugar – agregó. Detuvo sus pasos y se giró a mirar a Vaati – Tal vez vino aquí y se perdió – Vaati levantó una ceja — ¿Suena estúpido, verdad?.

—Sí, sobretodo porque no suele visitar mucho éste lugar – se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero tenemos que llamarlo también, quizás está dando vueltas y vueltas; si lo llamamos quizás lo encontramos – el brujo no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, no era como si estuviera en desacuerdo si no que no estaba convencido de que Shadow Link estuviera perdido deambulando por ese bosque. –bueno… — se dio la media vuelta, dio un paso adelante y cayó al agua.

—¿¡Vio!? — Vaati se acercó a la orilla.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡No sé Nadar! – comenzó a mover los brazos y pies a lo loco debido a la desesperación.

—¡Toma mi mano! – Vaati tomó asiento de rodillas y extendió su brazo hacia el rubio. — ¡Que tomes mi mano! – le repitió al ver que Vio seguía nadando en el mismo lugar y había desobedecido. El rubio le correspondió como pudo, el brujo tiró de ello y logró sacarlo del lago — ¿No viste semejante lago? – trató de secarse la mano con su ropa. Vio tosió un poco, respiraba agitado.

—No lo vi… — se aclaró la garganta, se abrazó a sí mismo moviendo los hombros del mismo escalofríos – Rayos… — volvió a toser – mejor volvamos, voy a avisarle a Verde que me voy a casa antes de que pueda enfermarme peor.

—No, mejor te llevo, ven… — el peli morado le agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta su casa con la ayuda de su tele transportación. Apenas llegaron, el rubio corrió a su habitación a secarse y a cambiarse de ropa, pues, tenía frío. Se molestó al oír la carcajada del brujo desde la sala de estar.

—¿Hum? – el celular de Rojo vibró, Azul lo sacó del bolsillo.

—¿Trajiste el celular de Rojo? —.

—Sí, por si nos perdíamos – comenzó a buscar el mensaje.

—¡Qué raro…! que yo sepa aquí no hay señal…

—Es Erune… dice que se le perdió un cachorro lobito hace cinco días… es muy parecido al nuestro – levantó la mirada hacia Verde — ¿No será el que encontraron Rojo y Vio?.

—Se lo tendríamos que preguntar – miró su reloj — ya no falta mucho para que tengamos que encontrarnos con los púrpuras, sigamos. – Azul guardó el celular en su bolsillo antes de seguir a Verde.

—No creo que a Rojo le agrade escuchar la noticia – comentó antes de gritar el nombre de Shadow.

—¡SHADOOOOW! – grita Vio avanzando lentamente, esperaba unos segundos por si recibía respuesta por parte del mencionado mas no recibían nada — ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? – regañó a Vaati, quien ya le dolía la garganta por estar riéndose – Ayúdame a llamarlo.

—¿Para qué? – se aclaró la garganta el brujo – con que lo llames tú es suficiente; además quedamos en claro que tú lo llamas y yo observo.

—También puedo observar.

—Entonces hazlo todo tú solo.

—¡VAATI! – el calmado se estaba enojando; y era raro, pues, sería la primera vez que el brujo lo hace enojar así.

—¡Es que no creo que esté aquí, Vio! – se exasperó. — ¡Él no suele venir aquí! – agregó.

—¿¡Y tú qué sabes!?

—Él mismo me lo dijo — respondió serio el oji rubí. Vio bufó, avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo — ¿Qué pasa?.

—El Espejo Obscuro…

—No estaría aquí si no se lo hubiera preguntado.

—Cierto… — murmuró el rubio; luego siguió avanzando mientras gritaba el nombre de la sombra.

… … …  
… … …

Verde y Azul llegaron al punto de partida, esperaron un rato a los violetas sentados en el pastizal. Después de unos largos minutos, escucharon pasos, ambos levantaron la mirada y se asombraron con ver a Vio con otra ropa. Ellos recordaban que vestía diferente. En vano sería preguntarle si han visto a Shadow Link, ya que vendrían con él.

—¿Qué te pasó? – se aventuró a preguntarle Verde.

—Me caí al lago – rodó los ojos el calmado y otra vez, se irritó al escuchar a Vaati reír.

—¡Qué raro…! No había lago por aquí – dibujó una mueca perpleja el líder.

—Pues, ahora hay – el calmado avanzó hacia la salida del bosque sin esperar a sus hermanos.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Creo que ya no falta mucho para acabar :3 con el fic... y tengo que seguir con el otro, claro :'v. No me quiero apresurar pero creo que hasta ahora, no hay parejas, la idea era poner un ligero ShadowxVio :'v menos mal que no dije nada :' a ver si hay posibilidad de poder añadir un poco xD.  
**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 05_**

Tal como Azul lo dijo, a Rojo no le agradó escuchar la noticia de que aquél lobito que había encontrado bajo el puente el día de la tormenta, era el lobito que se le había perdido a Erune. Con los ojitos lagrimosos le daba las últimas caricias al lobito antes de entregárselo a Link.

—No llores, Rojo, luego le diremos a papá que nos adopte un cachorrito. ¿De acuerdo? – intentó animarlo. Rojo asintió y se regresó a su cama ya que aún seguía resfríado.

—¿Quién te acompaña? – le preguntó Azul desde el sofá.

—Tú – el gruñón resopló – piensa positivo, vas a ver a Erune – el azulado sonrió, sabía cómo convencerlo.

—¿Quién va a buscar a Shadow Link? —.

—Vaati ya lo está buscando… más que nosotros… — respondió el líder algo apenado, pues era cierto, aunque los Links tomaran un descanso el brujo nunca se detenía hasta encontrarlo. Aunque los rubios estaban seguros de que la sombra estaba bien, lo presentían. Link agarró su mochila y acomodó al cachorrito dentro de ella — ¿Listo para volver con tu dueña? – le brindó una sonrisa. – vamos, Azul – avisó antes de salir.

—¿Vio no nos acompaña? – le siguió el gruñón.

—¡Qué va! Está enfermo, no olvides que ayer se cayó al lago.

—Berf, ya son dos – Azul cerró la puerta de entrada.

El calmado intentaba leer su libro pero luego de un rato lo dejó de lado, no podía concentrarse y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por el resfrío. Rojo golpeó la puerta antes de abrirla, quería compañía. Se acostó en la cama de Verde y entabló una conversación con el morado hasta que su celular sonó.

—¿Quién es? – le preguntó el pequeño por curiosidad.

—Vaati… — suspiró Vio tecleando el celular para luego dejarlo de lado – dice que ya recorrió el Monte Gongol y la Montaña de la Muerte y no lo ha encontrado.

—Podríamos preguntarle al adivino que se encuentra cerca de la Villa Kakariko – sugirió el más pequeño.

—Es buena idea pero ni el Espejo Oscuro sabe dónde está – clavó la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, pensativo. El cuerpo no le daba, de lo contrario estaría buscándolo también. Recibió otro mensaje del brujo y respondió. Al minuto, apareció en su habitación. – tienes el ojo rojo – fue lo primero que le dijo.

—Mis ojos ya son así – le contestó con una sonrisa apagada. Tomó asiento en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama de Link.

—Quiero decir… ¿Estuviste llorando?.

—… — el brujo se refregó el ojo, no le gustaba admitirlo ni demostrarlo mas su rostro lo delataba – bueno… ¿Es normal llorar cuando extrañas mucho a alguien? – Vaati había salido de la Montaña de la Muerte y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzó a sentirlo, ese sentimiento que o lo superas y avanzas o te hace volver, ese sentimiento que odió sentirlo por un tiempo cuando pensaba en su maestro Ezlo. Seis días sin Shadow Link, el Link obscuro a quien Vaati ya lo consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo estaba comenzando a afectarle el brujo; a medida que pasaba los días sin poder encontrarlo, sentía que se agrandaba un vacío en su interior. Lo extrañaba, y bastante. Ya deseaba encontrarlo, llevarlo a casa y descansar seguro y con la idea de que se encuentra bien. Rojo y Vio asintieron a su pregunta, sintieron lo mismo cuando su padre estuvo fuera por una semana.

—Tranquilo, Vaati, estamos seguros de que se encuentra bien – le brindó una sonrisa el optimista – sólo que no sabemos dónde está – agregó. El brujo no hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Sólo me falta el bosque Minish, volveré dentro de un rato – los rubios asintieron y Vaati desapareció.

—Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos preguntar si vieron a Shadow Link — sugirió Verde una vez con los pies puesto en el pueblo de Azuncella –lo haremos después de llevarle el cachorrito a Erune – Azul estaba tan centrado en su mundo que ni siquiera había prestado atención a Link. Y así fue, Erune no sabía nada sobre Shadow Link pero les estaba muy agradecida de encontrar a su cachorrito. Recorrieron por todo el pueblo preguntando por la sombra y nadie sabía nada de él. Decidieron ir a una tienda, hallada cerca de la casa de Erune, y darían por finalizado la búsqueda, al menos en el pueblo. – Disculpe – Verde se aventuró a entrar a preguntar, Azul iba a entrar con él hasta que notó algo que le impidió entrar. Azul vio al lobito, que Vio y Rojo encontraron, merodear por el pueblo. El gruñón quedó perplejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó a cargarlo – deberías estar con Erune— con mucho gusto, volvió a la casa de Erune, quizás se le escapó y la chica no estaba enterada. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando un par de gritos se oyó dentro de la casa, Azul se había asustado de repente y reaccionó — ¿¡Erune!? – abrió la puerta de entrada y sintió que alguien lo empujó. El azulado perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, fue un empujón muy bruto para él.

—¿Estás bien? – la niña corrió hacia Azul; notó el cachorrito que tenía en sus brazos, quien hacía un esfuerzo por separarse del azulado para saltar a los brazos de su dueña. — ¿Eres tú, Mica? – el susto que adornaba en rostro de la pequeña fue reemplazada por una sonrisa cuando un dije plateado se hizo ver en su cogote – ¡Mica! –. Azul se puso de pie, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?.

—El cachorro que me trajiste se transformó en un niño… muy parecido a ustedes – le respondió, también, poniéndose de pie.

—Muy parecido… — parpadeó perplejo — ¿Shadow Link? – miró hacia la dirección donde pudo haber ido.

—No lo sé… pero se hizo invisible – ese detalle fue más que suficiente para el Link gruñón, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

–¡Shadow Link... es él! — corrió hacia la tienda, la cual minutos anteriores, Verde había entrado con la intención de avisarle; sin embargo, cuando estaba a tan sólo centímetros, oyó un par de personas quejarse y por ello, desvió la mirada hacia ellas.

Shadow Link estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose el hombro; a su lado, un par de niñas poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa. Dicha escena le dio a entender a Azul que había chocado con esas niñas – ¡Shadow! – llamó y la sombra accedió. Antes de que Azul pudiera articular palabra alguna, la sombra se puso de pie, tenía los ojitos brillosos, podía notarse que estaba emocionado y ¿asustado?. La sombra corrió hacia Azul para abrazarlo… pero no al gruñón sino a Verde quien venía corriendo detrás de Azul sin que éste se diera cuenta— ¡Dah! – se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Fue horrible, Link! – fue lo primero que dijo con voz casi quebrada — ¡Sólo veía en blanco y negro! ¡Intentaba hablar pero no podía! ¡Creí que iba a quedarme así para siempre!— apretó muy fuerte el abrazo.

—Tranquilo, ya estás bien – intentó calmarlo sobándole la espalda.

—Volvamos, no quiero estar aquí – Link notó que el cuerpo de Shadow Link temblaba, era sabido que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a salir a la luz debido a su fobia.

—Vamos a casa — le pasó la mano por el hombro y lo condujo hacia el tren.

… … …

Mayor fue la alegría del brujo en cuanto vio a su sombra llegar a Hyrule, tanto que le dio un fuerte abrazo de varios minutos con miedo de soltarlo y que volviera a desaparecer. Y a pesar de que Vio también fue uno quien más lo extrañó, se abstuvo de sacarse las ganas de encerrarlo en sus brazos, se conformó con verlo a salvo; esperaría a que estuvieran a solas para poder brindarle todo el afecto que llevaba guardando durante estos días.

Link y Rojo tuvieron la idea de festejar la aparición de la sombra, los peli morados no se negaron ante la idea.

—Déjame adivinar – habló el brujo después de darle un par de sorbos a la sidra. — ¿Tomaste unas pociones que se encontraban en mi cuarto? – preguntó con voz burlona. No era la primera vez que pasaba que Shadow Link se tomaba algunas pociones del brujo y terminaba metido en problemas.

—No… — rió la sombra antes de darle un mordisco a la pizza – hice enojar a Maple, eso pasó – hizo una mueca de miedo con el sólo recordar sus días como cachorro – no lo volveré a hacer — Vaati tomó asiento a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – perdón si te hice preocupar. Quise comunicarme contigo pero tú me empujabas con el pie – entrecerró los ojos molesto a lo que Vaati rió.

—Perdón, ya ves que la mayoría de los animales presiente que soy minish y me siguen – se rascó la nuca un tanto apenado.

—Se los dije – comentó Azul — lo único que faltara era que se encontrara en un lugar estúpido y nosotros recorriendo todo Hyrule.

—Y así fue – dijo Verde y todos se echaron a reír. Shadow Link se levantó para encaminarse al baño, en eso, por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Vio acomodar la cocina. ¿En qué momento se fue del grupo para irse a la cocina?. Se dirigió hacia dicha sala, el calmado estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la sombra muy cerca de su oído. Se dio la media vuelta rápidamente, con los ojos ensanchados y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—¿Por qué no estás allá, Vio? – puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Humm… — el rubio bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado – sólo quise acomodar un poco.

—Hazlo después – se giró a mirar a los demás antes de volver a mirar al rubio.

—Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Shadow, me tenías muy preocupado – sonríe leve mientras dibuja círculos en la mesada; volvió a sobresaltarse al sentir los brazos de la sombra rodearle la cintura – Oye… — movió la cabeza para mirarlo, o eso intentó ya que la mirada seguía baja, sonrió nervioso por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

—Te debo los besos que me diste cuando era cachorro – sonrió pícaro el peli morado.

—¿A—aquí? – Shadow le plantó un beso en la mejilla al calmado, quien no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

—O en la cama… pero ya tendrán que ser dobles — Vio rió leve, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a la sombra antes de emanciparse de él y encaminarse hacia la sala de estar.

—Tonto –.

—Pero así me quieres—

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Si esperaron más... dejenme decirles... que yo también :c**

 **Bueno, no es novedad xD mis primeros fanfics siempre son unos desastres xD hasta que les hago remake xD.**


End file.
